Hopelessly Flawed
by ShakeMeBreakMe
Summary: Jane Jacobs, also known as JJ, has been in and out of trouble her whole life. One night in a storm, she is being transferred to a place for the criminally insane, on unfair terms in her opinion. Seeing as she is getting low on chances of getting out of this mess, she breaks free from the truck. Only to run straight into the woods of Camp Crystal Lake.
1. All Alone

**A/N : This is a new one for me (never done a Friday the 13th fanfiction before) so let's hope it works out. I attempted to take a new twist with this story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do NOT own Friday the 13** **th or anything related, I just own my character Jane.**

* * *

The rain was pelting hard against the top of the speeding truck. Her thoughts were buzzing around her mind as she looked blankly straight ahead, the two guards on either side of her as the driver would occasionally call back to the guards to see if they needed or wanted anything. The redhead was not about to open her mouth, she'd been nice and quiet for the past few months since her trial and she was not about to crack for their sake. Hands and feet clinking in their chains as the truck drove over a bump in the road. Jane Jacobs kept staring at the doors that could possibly lead her out of this truck.

"Hey, Jacobs!"

She didn't move. Eyes gazing ahead.

"Jacobs! Pay attention, you bitch!"

That riled a reaction from her. Her head snapped in the direction of the guard to her right, her eyes deadly as she struggled to free herself from the chains that held her in place. It was clear the woman could do some true harm to this guard, but with her hands and feet bound there was not much she could do; _or so she thought_. Slowly she got out of his face and her head went back to where it had been originally, those brown orbs of hers staring a hole into the doors of the truck. Able to hear the sound of both guards laughing, she mentally rolled her eyes. It wasn't polite to tease the tiger through the glass. You never know if she'll break through.

"So how long has she been silent?" Inquired the guard on her left, she believed his name was Charlie, or something like that. "For a few months. She got that way after her trial. They don't know what happened or what caused it. The Doc said she'd snap out of it soon. But honestly, who cares? All women should pick up the silent treatment every once and a while, am I right?" The guard to her right reached behind her to slap Charlie's hand, seeing as he was nodding and agreeing with him. Jane couldn't remember if he went by Stan or Stanley. She could really care less.

These two were at the lowest point of being consider proper men. Oh, how she wished to knock them out and possibly torture each one separately. A small smile formed over her mouth as she kept facing the doors of the truck. However, the smile vanished as quickly as it had come. They were transferring her to a place where the criminally insane went... and stayed. JJ did not want to go there and she was more than determined to break out of here. Tonight.

She was simply waiting for the right moment to strike. All in good time, though. Jane had been accused of crimes she had not committed. All the evidence pointed to her. But because she had no more living relatives to aid her during her troubles, she was sort of screwed in the whole situation. It didn't help that she hadn't been an exact "good girl" throughout her teenage years, but she was turning over a new leaf as of recently. Unfortunately, that didn't help her case any. They had labeled her insane. Having found the files that told of her medical history of her Bipolar adventures, that hadn't helped her either. She couldn't fight this because the evidence and case against her was far too strong. Jane Jacobs was being put away on the account that she had murdered her entire family.

They said she'd been with her family that night and was found with self inflicting wounds on her body... and the murder weapon was still in her bloody hands. She had tried over and over again to prove her innocence, but the case was too strong. JJ would never hurt her family. They had been there for her through those tough times and always helped her plant her feet, but now that they were gone and she was all alone in this world, soon to be put away where she'd never be heard of again. The redhead hadn't even realized that she had curled her hands into tight fists, thankful that the two idiot guards weren't paying attention. She'd gone silent for a reason; no one would listen. What was the point in talking if no one took the time to listen to her side of things? She really hoped that her silence could be broken by someone who wanted to listen to her.

But she could only hope. So, this was her only chance.

The two idiots were laughing obnoxiously on either side of her, _still_ not paying any attention. All of a sudden she snapped her head in the direction of Charlie, figuring he was perfect for her to use in what she had planned. This was a risk, but she was taking it, can't look back now. Her arms slipping around his neck as she squeezed him tight to her, his breathing labored. Of course she was still chained up, but her limited movements were enough to get the job done.

"HEY! Jacobs! Let him go! Now, you crazy bitch!" Stan grabbed a hold of his gun and aimed it at her, her arms still tightly around Charlie's neck. She could feel his struggling coming to a stop, Jane was killing him, but she didn't seem to care. Look at what they all had done to her? It resulted to this. They had beaten her down to this, JJ felt so less of herself that she figured she'd earn her title as insane. She'd show them.

"SHIT!" Came Stan's voice as he stared at the lifeless face of his partner. Jane took this to her advantage and released her hold on Charlie's body, and flipped her whole body so she kicked Stan right in the face, he let out a yell his gun going off at the roof of the truck, his eyes bulging as he watched from the awkward position he was put in. JJ was very well built when it came to muscles and she wasn't afraid to get violent if she had to and this was simply a situation where it required her full on strength. "Get off! STOP THE FUCKING TRUCK!" Stan hit at the back of the wall that separated them from seeing each other.

Jane shifted her legs and wrapped them around Stan's neck, his struggling and gun waving causing her to use her strength to bring him up close to her middle, her legs keeping his arm in position. This was just what she needed as her fingers barely, but successfully grasped the gun. Letting him go only to see him make a quick move and lunge at her, the gun going off without warning. The blood dribbling down his nose and over his eyes. Headshot. It was sheer luck that she managed to do that in such little time. Smirking to herself, only now realizing that the truck had indeed stopped in the middle of the road in the rain. The doors suddenly opening up to reveal the driver and yet another guard.

Aiming the gun at the two of them she made a motion with her free hand towards her bounded hands and feet. Clearly she was telling them to liberate her or else suffer. The guard put his own gun down on the ground, slowly climbing into the back of the truck and quickly setting her free from her chains. Feeling completely better for the first time in a long time, the redhead scooted out of the truck with her new weapon aiming at the two who slowly stepped back from her and the truck. The rain falling down all around her, her body taking to it happily. Those brown eyes staring the guard and driver down. "Please, Jacobs." The guard coaxed. Oh, no way in hell.

She inched backward, knowing what she was to do now. Knowing what surely happens once it begins.

Jane took off, racing straight into the woods with yells coming from the guard and the driver. They were going to track her down and try and force her to go. The rain hit against her face whilst she continued to run and swerve away from trees in the way, taking herself further into the woods. After a good five more minutes of running, knowing she'd had a head start, JJ hid behind a tree. Her breathing picking up as she waited patiently for the other party to make their move.

The redhead bit her bottom lip as she slid down the tree and into the wet grass, pulling her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping around them. _Just wait. Wait it out and you'll make it. Maybe start anew here in the woods. That wouldn't be too terrible, would it?_ She bit back her thoughts and tried to think up a new plan, sadly her attempts to do so failed. She was stuck and there was only one answer to her questions now. It would have to end in death and preferably to the other party.

It was only a minute later that she heard the guard again, his voice fake with persuasion. Looking to the gun next to her side, she kept a straight face, reaching down to grab the weapon and hold it close. She was in deep shit. This had to end. NOW. Taking a deep breath she slowly stood back up against the tree and turned slightly to see if she wasn't able to spot the guard or even the driver at this point. The rain was coming down harder than ever now and the only cover was certain trees. "Jane! Come back and we'll make a deal!" A deal? Did he think she was stupid?

Hearing some kind of screams come from the direction of where the guard was, her eyes widened in surprise. Deciding to clutch the gun close as she peered around the tree and started to walk a little further into the woods to see what had just happened. Letting out a gasp as she tripped over something, the gun going off. Quickly turning around to see what she'd tripped over. It was the guard except his head and left arm were missing. Tilting her head, curious as to what had happened for this to happen; either the driver turned on the guard... or someone else was in the woods also.

She went with the second guess. Maybe she was insane. No, they'd already crossed that line a while back. Shaking her head, she slowly got up from the wet ground, forgetting all about the gun on the ground by her feet. Her gaze focusing on the blood stained trees as she glanced up at the tall tree, tearing herself away from the scene she started to blindly go towards the next scream and yell of agony that rang through the air. JJ reached the next bloody scene to see the driver's bloodied and bruised body. Quirking a brow, realizing that she only had her mind and bare hands and feet to use as her weapons, seeing as she'd left her gun behind.

Maybe it was better this way. Did she really deserve to die like this, though? All alone in these woods? Possibly.

Pressing her hand over her heart she sunk down to the cold, wet earth once more, unaware that she was being watched very closely by a certain masked killer.

* * *

 **A/N : I'm testing my skills here, so bear with me. If you liked it? Leave a review. If you did not? Leave a review anyhow. I need the feedback and I'm always willing to hear from you guys. Hopefully, this made sense and wasn't as crappy as I think it turned out to be. Tried to be original so we'll see by your response on whether this should be continued or not. Let me know! Thanks for reading and making it through the first chapter. You're appreciated. xD**


	2. Pain

**A/N** **: Thank you for the positive response! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do NOT own Friday the 13** **th. The only thing I own is my character Jane.**

* * *

As the rain continued to fall down, becoming heavier and so thick that she couldn't hardly see in front of her, JJ heard a twig snap from behind her. Instinctively her head snapped in the direction it had came. Biting her bottom lip as she got lost in thought, someone else was still in the woods with her and she was completely soaked to the bone, there was no way she was going to come out of this in one piece. That still didn't stop her from giving survival a try, she'd come this far, maybe she'd come out all right. Slowly standing up, Jane grabbed onto a nearby tree and clung on for support, she was going to try and see who exactly was out here on a night like this. Squinting through the rough rain, the redhead eased herself from tree to tree, trying to keep it together as she went.

Who was out here? And why had they killed the two who were after her? Maybe this land was someone's property? Yeah, that would make a lot of sense. Perhaps she could make a deal with them and apologize. She really didn't mean to cause much trouble, although the last situation she was in putting her straight into trouble. Sighing quietly to herself, her red hair sticking to her neck and face, trudging through the woods in hopes of finding the one responsible for killing the driver and guard. Whoever they were they had certainly lifted a huge weight off of her shoulders tonight, but it wouldn't stay like that for long, they'd surely come after her once they realize what has happened.

Hearing a faint snap of another twig, Jane stopped her heavy walking and tilted her head curiously to the side. Who was it? Pensive behavior became the criminal on the run, should she get closer? Looking behind her, curious as to what should be her next move, but she soon realized where that next step was going to lead her. She took another step forward and bumped into something hard, her head turning slowly to be looking at a body, cautiously bringing her head a little further up, meeting the masked face of a man. A burly one at that. Her eyes widened slightly, but JJ kept her cool. Wondering if she should shut her eyes now so he'd be signaled to finish his killing for the night.

Shutting her eyes lightly, the woman waited patiently to see what this man was going to do to her, maybe she could at least mouth a 'thank you' to him, so he would at least know that she appreciated his help. Her hands were firmly at her sides, but that wasn't what had surprised her, she felt a hand brush up against the side of her neck, moving some of her wet, red strands out of the way. It was so gentle, the way he touched her, but she knew better than to trust it, reminding herself of what he'd done to the driver and guard back there. Was he observing her?

The woman's eyes slowly opened up, meeting his masked form once again, without having full control over her own actions she looked gratefully up at him, finally mouthing the 'thank you' she had been wanting to say to him for a few minutes now. His weapon was at his side in one hand, the other resting at his opposite side. The rain was beating down on them as they stood there watching one another, then out of nowhere she was grabbed by her hair, being brought up closer to his body. Jane's eyes shutting tightly as she allowed him to do this to her, figuring it was sort of her fault for bringing so much trouble with her after she'd run for it.

Nothing happened. Not a single moment of pain, aside from the fact of her hair being grabbed like it was. What was he planning on doing with her? She had so many questions, but she wasn't about to question anything, her voice was still kept deep down. The redhead did not want to break her silence just yet. She wondered if this man was going to speak, although by the looks of things he really did seem much like the silent type. She could appreciate that.

Jane watched the masked killer intensely, her brown eyes never wavering from his mask, wondering just what he was hiding under there. That was something that she was more than sure she'd never find out. But, she was more than fine with that. She cringed as soon as she felt the male's grip tightening around the hair he had gathered up into his fist. Was this a test? Squinting at him, she pressed a hand against his front, this took him by surprise, considering how tender her movement had been. He released her hair from his grip, just not before he took one clean motion and smacked her back into a tree, the woman's body collapsing to the ground around the foot of the tree.

Tilting his head to one side out of thought about something, curious as to why this woman didn't fight back or yell, kick, or scream by just the mere sight of him. She was... unusual. Something he had not ever seen happen. Normally it was the simple idea of him out to kill that would cause anyone to run or hide, but instead she just approached where he had been watching her; waiting to strike. Why was she so different? Knowing that the girl was bound to have a bump on the back of her head, Jason hoisted the woman's unconscious body up over his shoulder, his hand keeping her in place. His weapon wielding hand still at the ready if this woman tried anything when she woke up.

It wasn't just the fact that she had approached him with little shown fear, she had thanked him, too. That was something he had never seen in a very long time. Why had she simply mouthed the words instead of just coming out and speaking the words? There must be something wrong with her, maybe she lost her ability of speech somehow. Why did he care to even question why she had done what she did? He was a killer and he was more than determined to finish the job the moment she woke up. Yes, there were many questions in his head as to why she had been running from those two men in the woods, but he wasn't able to really place why she would do this. The girl seemed normal to him. What had she done? Was she a bad girl? Maybe.

Waking up to a throbbing pain in the back of her head, Jane's eyes fluttered open as she looked around at the cabin she was in. Was this where the woods led to? Cabins? Perhaps it was a camp? That would make sense, maybe the masked man owned it? Tilting her head to one side, now that there was no more rain in her eyes, obstructing her vision, she caught a clear glimpse of the man again. This time her eyes widened in surprise, able to recognize him all together now. This was Camp Crystal Lake and he was Jason Voorhees. How had she been so blind? JJ became more than curious as to why he brought her to a cabin at the place he claimed as his territory. Why had he spared her?

Finding out with such joy that her hands and feet were bound, seeing as she was up into a corner. Jason was sharpening his machete, her gaze stuck to him like glue. She almost felt like breaking her silence and speaking to him, but Jane quickly decided against it, if he was going to kill her so be it. Not much really changed the situation now that she had come down from that high between running and hiding earlier, her thoughts were more steady. How could she have not realized this sooner? He had killed no telling how many people, so with her it would be easy as cutting a cake. Shutting her eyes quickly, taking to the small amount of time that Jason had been busying himself with his machete, JJ kept still, contemplating.

If he wanted to kill her who was she to stop him, sure she was well built, but she wasn't overly powerful like him. It wouldn't be like killing the two guards as she had demonstrated before. Jason was unbelievably strong. He could snap her like a twig. She agreed with the whole keeping a low profile, but honestly, tying her up again. Jane was seriously growing tired of being locked up and away. It would seem that her breakout for freedom and starting a new life was not in the current set of cards for her. Opening one of her eyes with some effort, the redhead watched Jason curiously.

The care he took to his weapon made her think back to how he'd touched her earlier. Gentleness, something that she bet no one had seen from him in years. Her hands were bound in front of her, so she couldn't very well feel the bump on the back of her head. Hey, it was just strong enough to knock her out and leave a physical wound, she'd rather have that than it turning around and having killed her instead. Here she was thinking about Jason Voorhees in such a manner that she had to check herself, was she trying to think positive things about him? Did she sincerely find him attractive? The stories, obviously, didn't do him justice. Shutting her eyes for one of the many times since she had woken up. Giving herself one last chance to think of a possible way out of this.

It was clear now, there wasn't one. Probably for the better, she'd only caused trouble, something she had become very good at doing through the years. Without realizing it, JJ had her hands curled into fists, her eyes shut very tightly. No, there were no tears shed, but she had gotten dangerously close to it. She had not killed her family. Instead of crying, Jane substituted her unshed tears with her fingernails cutting into her hands, a little bit of blood starting to form as she hadn't really realized what she was doing until she heard footsteps approaching her. Her eyes snapped open to be looking at Jason himself. His newly sharpened machete gripped tight in his hand as he stood there watching her.

Jane glanced down at her hands and sighed softly, she hadn't been given her medications in a while, so wasn't this just the frosting on the cupcake? Stopping her motion of more injuries, JJ looked away from the killer and relaxed her body the best way she knew how. Hearing the footsteps come closer, she didn't feel the need to look at him, knowing that if he wanted to kill her, now was the perfect time. Oh, just end her trouble making life already! After a few minutes, nothing came. Not a single sound or cut. Finally, she moved her head and glanced up at the tall man, quirking a brow at him as she waited to see whether that machete was going to go into her or not.

She guessed being a killer all the time would mean loneliness, you probably would never be able to find a companion, they'd have to be just as messed up as you and you'd probably would end up killing them for your own reasons. Her red hair was still damp from that harsh rainfall, but she could really care less about anything at the moment. Jason was still standing in front of her with an unsure gaze. What was going to do? Stare her to death? Well... maybe he could do just that. He was very powerful, it honestly wouldn't surprise her if he developed some kind of eye smashing power. Jason raised his machete up in the air, causing Jane to look away, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of the fearful look on her face right as the last breath was drawn out of her.

Then she heard something she had never expected to hear, especially from a professional serial killer; footsteps growing lighter and lighter, farther and farther away. The cabin door shutting behind Jason, leaving Jane staring straight ahead at the door. What was going on here? Had he lost interest in killing her tonight? It might as well end this way, a screwed up ending for a screwed up day. Smiling to herself, she dipped her head back into the wall, biting her bottom lip as she looked down at the ground now. Did she really just get pushed back until Jason decided to kill her again?

It would appear so.

* * *

 **A/N** **: Thank you for reading and I really enjoyed the reviews I received on the first chapter. It. Made. My. Day. So please, if you liked this chapter send in the reviews! I really enjoy hearing from you guys. Hopefully it was somewhat interesting, kind of fighting with a case of Writer's Block, but let's hope this goes away so I can focus again! I tried not to make it boring and instead kind of different, really mixed the colors here, so feedback would really be appreciated. (Again, bear with me on this new material for me of "Friday the 13th".) Thank you.**


	3. Questionable Sanity

**A/N** **: And now I bring you another update!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do NOT own Friday the 13** **th, I only own my character JJ and any other random made up characters mentioned in the story. Thank you.**

* * *

The morning sun was out and no doubt drying up all the rain. For Jane Jacobs she was waking up for the fifth time, having been in and out of sleep all night long. It had been a very exhausting twenty-four hours. Her brown eyes fluttered open as she jolted awake. Her vision coming back into a silent focus on the cabin door. It was still right where she'd left it, planted right in front of her, no sign of life noted. However, it did dawn on JJ that she was at Camp Crystal Lake and Jason Voorhees was on the move out there somewhere. No telling when he'd return, but she still didn't know what to make of him in the first place. He was a little intimidating. It only made sense.

Part of her wondered where he was and what he was up to, but she also couldn't care less. After all, she was stuck here all tied up and no sign of her captor. He had spared her, for reasons unknown to her. Biting her bottom lip, an old habit that she never did break from doing, it usually happened when she was nervous that much was true. No matter how hard she tried not to look at that cabin door in wonder, she failed miserably. What had he been doing all night? Trick question there, he was a serial killer, what had she thought he'd been doing? Sighing softly, Jane tilted her head back gently, getting lost in thought as she rested against the wall behind her. She was really was wishing to be free of these ropes that kept her tied up. It was starting to get on her nerves. She just wanted to be free for what seemed like forever.

Without any warning, in came Jason, machete in hand as his gaze was quite clearly on JJ, approaching her with his weapon raised. Yup, he was going to kill her this time, he meant it, she could tell, but as she turned her head to the side, she shut her eyes tightly and waited for Jason to strike her dead. But long behold, after a good three minutes nothing came of that sort, instead she felt someone gently grab at her legs, cutting her free from her ropes. Little to no surprise that it was Jason, Jane's eyes watching him closely now, unsure of what he was going to do to her next. It wasn't all that shocking that he'd left her hands still bound, only made sense. Trust was built up and earned. She couldn't blame him one bit. She would prove her worth.

Before she could do anything, the hockey masked killer was walking towards the back of the cabin, leaving her in a confused state. What was going on in here? Balancing her body, Jane slid up against the wall, standing up straight, despite her tied up hands. Her eyes darted in the direction of the door. Was this a test? Was he trying to see if she was going to make a run for it? Obviously. _Hmm_... JJ slowly and quietly approached the door, opening the door with some effort, her body tense with anxiety. All she wanted was to be outside for a minute, just some fresh air, that was all she asked. If he wanted to kill her for that, then so be it. Noticing the steps that built a pathway up to the front of the cabin, she gently plopped down on the top step. The sun was beaming down in front of her, it had been so long since she'd ever had a proper sit to take in the beauty of nature.

Smiling contently, she sat still, quiet, simply observing. Closing her eyes as she took in deep breaths, the redhead could feel herself calming down, surrendering her body to the sudden peace that surrounded her. It wasn't too long after that she heard heavy footsteps approaching her from behind, but Jane did not budge from her contentment. It wouldn't matter what he did to her, at least this way she lived a little before her final moments. Sure, Jane was a little tense by his very presence, who wouldn't be? He was so powerful and unpredictable, it was only sensible. Then something happened that she had never imagined to see. Jason Voorhees took a seat beside her on the step, machete still notably in his hand, but nevertheless he was sitting next to her. She couldn't believe it!

Trying not to act like she noticed, surprisingly convincingly, Jane bit her bottom lip as she focused straight ahead. She imagined that if he did capture most girls they would be running for the hills to get away from him if Jason gave them a chance like he had to her. So, that obviously meant that she was insane for staying put and not even trying to run away. That, or she was just smarter than the average of those other girls. Shrugging her shoulders, she leaned back a little on the steps and looked up at the sky. Absolutely gorgeous. She loved decent weather, what could she say? After all, it had been a very long time when she felt this sweet freedom, just to be out on this sort of day.

JJ was completely engrossed in this breeze and the view of everything from her spot. However, all good things must come to an end. Her ears picked up on the sounds of sudden chatter from quite some distance, but still too close for comfort. Before she knew what was happening, Jason had jerked her up from the steps, spun her around, and started steering her back into the cabin. Were those people stupid? Why would they come here knowingly? Well, the question would be, did they know it? Being shoved roughly against the wall and back to her spot she'd been in all night, Jane slid down and got into a sitting position. Brown orbs studying Jason intensely.

Darting from the hockey masked killer towards his machete, the redhead's attention finally going towards the ceiling in interest. She could recall all the stories she'd heard about Jason Voorhees and Camp Crystal Lake. Why would anyone come here at their own free will or knowledge? Maybe they were all sick in the head and maybe she really wasn't crazy. She knew what those campers were in for, but she couldn't do anything about it, nor did she really see a point to. They came here in their own stupidity, they should get what's coming to them. Shaking her head from side to side, the woman tried her hardest to bring back sensible thoughts. Whatever that was.

She supposed she had just become a murderer herself, so maybe those sensible thoughts she'd been taught to keep and block out the bad ones, perhaps it didn't apply to her anymore? Maybe she could go through the campers' things and find something useful. Honestly, she was starving and she really hoped that they had something good. Turning her head back to Jason who was looking out the window. Jane let out a small laugh, this caused the killer to snap his head in her direction, obviously he hadn't been expecting it. Actually, she hadn't half expected it either. Her mind was whipping from one thought to another, losing herself little by little. In a way, she was all right with that. Considering the situation she was in she might as well get used to losing what little sanity she had left.

Jason's attention was quickly back to the window when she didn't do anything further. A twisted smile made its way to her lips, she was thinking with speed. A random thought crossed her mind, what if one of those campers walked straight into this very cabin? Oh, that would be a sight to behold. JJ could only imagine that Jason would probably rip their heads off with his bare hands and go from there. Shaking her head from side to side for another time, the redheaded woman let out small sigh, her smile still barely visible as she kept to herself and let those thoughts continue to consume her. Hearing the chatter coming closer she saw how Jason tightened his grip on that machete of his. Yes, he was about to go on another killing spree.

"You're going to kill them all, aren't you?"

For the first time in a long time, Jane Jacobs broke her silence. Her voice had come out small and it cracked a little, but it was something. Watching the serial killer, JJ watched as his gaze drifted towards her, and surprisingly he gave a nod of his head.

"Can I... watch?" It was a serious question, but for the redhead it caused her to think it was childish. He probably wouldn't take a chance on her like that. Why would he? However, to her shock, Jason nodded his head again. Those orbs of his staring right at her, she felt chills, but she smiled gently at him. "Maybe we can go through their things... after? Or maybe I could? If you decide whether or not I can have full use of my hands again?" Another nod. This made her nod in return, deciding to keep quiet. Wondering when he was going to start this wondrous killing session. JJ was all for it. Her mind was going at full speed and her eyes showed it. Hey, no medication can really get you unhinged.

It didn't seem to be too long and everything was coated with darkness. Jane tried her hardest to keep to herself, but those brown orbs of hers just couldn't look away from Jason. She was beginning to wonder if someone had replaced him with a statue when she wasn't looking, but that couldn't have happened because she had looked away once. She was sure he couldn't even feel her eyes on him seeing as he hadn't made any sudden moves. That was probably a good thing considering the situation and so forth. After what seemed like ages, Voorhees finally turned his head in her direction, looking away from the window for the first time. Tilting her head to the side, she watched him intently, wondering what was going on upstairs in that head of his. On second thought, maybe she didn't want to know after all.

Without any warning JJ turned her head away, thinking very disturbing and surprising thoughts about the hockey masked killer. She could control herself, she had a strong will, that was made obvious. A minute passed and out of nowhere she was being tossed up to stand on her feet, her back making rough contact with the wall behind her, her eyes widening as her gaze stayed trained back on Jason. Before she knew what was happening, the killer was dragging her along in the direction of the other cabins, soon making a motion for her to hide in the trees for the time being. Was this the start of his killing spree? Well noted.

The longer she stood in the shadows of the trees, Jane could make out the emitting from one of the dimly lit cabins. She could feel herself being drawn to it, thinking if she should take a closer look or stay put, maybe Jason was going to give her a sign to come near, but she doubted that, besides she had asked to watch, it only made sense that she decide when to take a peek. It was known to her what was happening in that cabin right now and it made her roll her eyes. Something kept nagging at her from the depths of her mind, so she took a hint and started to make way towards the small window of the cabin. Soon enough she took in what there was to behold. A naked woman was throwing back her head with moans resounding from her mouth, she was grinding against a naked man who was gripping her hips very roughly.

JJ could practically feel the vomit rising up in the back of her throat. Something about this scene just did not settle with her and she just wanted to make her disgust known, but by some miracle she stayed put and kept quiet. God, these people were so stupid! It was sad, really. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned away from the two "making sweet love", however it wasn't that much longer that she heard a shrill scream echo off the walls of the cabin and into the air. A machete and been slammed directly into the idiot woman's head, blood splattering across the naked man, who was still under her body, and the walls were splashed with red.

No matter how hard she tried, Jane simply could not look away from the unfolding scene, the scary part was the devilish smile that started to spread across her lips. She had been wondering if Jason's motive of killing would disturb her or if she'd be okay with it. The longer she watched the more excited she became, this was thrilling, to her at least. Snapping back to reality, the redhead continued to watch from her spot at the window, there stood Jason Voorhees, ready for another strike. The naked guy had run right into one of the corners in the cabin, trying to search for a makeshift weapon, which did not seem to be in the cards for him. His eyes stared straight at Jason, yelling helplessly for help. It was obvious no one out of range at the other cabins could hear him, so no help was coming, and even if they did hear and come to their "friend's" aid, there wasn't much they could do.

Fidgeting with her fingers as she kept her bound hands holding on the outside of the window, her eyes practically shimmering as she glued her gaze to Jason who began to advance on the man now. Her wicked smile not wavering. Ah, so she did welcome his killing methods after all.

* * *

 **A/N** **: I know this was a long wait. BUT, here it is and I hope you enjoyed it! Send in your reviews! It makes my day. (Please, ignore my typos.) Thank you guys so much for reading this story. As you can tell, I am testing the waters with this one, particularly this chapter, so reviews could really help me out. Thank you all so much and I'll be seeing you next time! Wishing you nothing but good days ahead!**


	4. Trust

_**A/N**_ **: LONG. WAIT. IS. FINALLY. OVER. Here is the chapter I give to you. PLEASE, enjoy.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: I do NOT own Friday the 13** **th . I only own my character Jane and any other characters I randomly throw together. Thank you.**

* * *

As Jason advanced on the man, Jane felt a surge of delight rush through her veins, her eyes practically shimmering. As the scene continued to unfold, she could not seem to break her gaze from what she was witnessing. The way Jason moved, the skill and the... force. Something else in her stirred, but she shoved it away for the remainder of time that she had to take notes of this serial killer's actions. The silent killer. The hockey masked, insane Jason Voorhees. He was beautiful. A wonder. She wanted more of this. JJ wanted to get to know him more, she'd find a way. He was the first one to acknowledge her in months. Someone actually listened to her and answered her, although silent, but sincerely. Jason was one of those special kind of beings. There were all kinds of rumors, where a majority claimed there was no humanity left; a killer to the core.

Jane wondered if she could bring that out. If there be any sign of humanity, she was going to bring more of it out. Why had he not mercilessly killed her? Was his mercy of letting her live a small piece of that missing humanity? It was a very strong possibility. On top of that, he did say she could watch and that was exactly what she was going to keep doing. JJ was unsure of how many of these idiots were around, but she was going to relish in every one of their deaths. There was that magical slice.

 _Thud._

The man's head was currently rolling across the cabin floor. A flood of blood splashing across the window Jane had been peering in through. The guy's headless body in a slump under the window. Staring through the blood stained window at the serial killer, JJ smiled happily at Jason. Those look of his staring her down quizzically. At this point, hands being tied still, she was starting to like sticking around here. It made sense. No matter how fucked her life had been, she had come here and she felt at home for the first time in so very long. Jason was going to be a tough cookie to bite into to find ways to get to know him, but Jane was up for anything. What did she have to lose? She was a fugitive in hiding, for how long that was going to last, she would find strength in other things.

For now, she wasn't going to question anything that happened next, she was going to live; survive. Whatever it took, she was going to survive. She'd make sure of it somehow. Maybe she'd even make a friend in the midst of it all. Who the fuck knows!

Hearing those heavy footsteps inch closer to the door, Jane watched as it opened to reveal the killer himself. Jane offered that friendly smile of hers, since she was definitely insane now. Before she could open her mouth to say something, whether she had something to say who knows, Jason steered her around and started to force her to walk behind the cabin, his eyes like stone. JJ knew better than to go against his wishes so she kept taking one big step after the other in direction he shoved her. Being roughly handled wasn't exactly something new to Jane, being locked up and being shoved so hard that you lose balance and fall flat on your face, yeah, that wasn't new to her at all. She'd learned to just go with it and this was the easiest way to gain some form of trust from the serial killer. Do what he wanted and try your best to stay alive.

Her wrists were still wrapped tight with the ropes Jason had put on her; it seemed like so long ago when she was briefly free. Now, she longed for that feeling again, and she was hoping to get that wish granted from Jason. Hey, a girl could dream, right?

Her breathing was turning a bit heavy all the while she watched the massive man next to her, one hand still clasped tightly on the rope that kept her hands from roaming free. Jane would have to have been stupid to say that Jason wasn't scary because he very much was, but her mind was going so fast and she was getting pulled into the deep end with this killer. Everything about him made her curious. Now her thoughts were getting tied up very much like her own hands were. Why had Jason moved her in this direction? Was he planning something? There had to be more of those unsuspecting victims around this side of the campsite. That was when it smacked JJ right in the face, he was searching for the next victim, wondering just how to deal with the next moment. The redhead understood it now. He was watching and waiting. He'd made a big mess in the cabin they were waiting behind, but that could be dealt with later.

Peering around the cabin, Jane caught sight of a short, long haired girl who was approaching another cabin. She couldn't really make out the woman's face, whether that be because of her mental stability or the darkness, JJ didn't quite know. She took one step forward, but was all too quickly stopped for doing so by Jason's harsh grip on her shoulder. Flinching a little from the sharp pain that had been shot through the pinch, she turned and looked at him with a quirk of her brow. His gaze was stern so she quickly got over her rush of impatience. If Jason made his point then she would oblige to keep the peace between them. They had come to a slight understanding and she was not about to ruin any of that with her own stupid actions. Maybe she didn't even need her medication anymore? Perhaps, Jason could always be there to reel her in and keep her in line. But then again, why would he even want her around? He hadn't really made it clear if he wanted her to be around or not. Lost in her thoughts she bit her lip hard and tried to hold back from doing something outrageous.

It truly would be a shame if the only place she felt at home would, in fact, be ripped from her and cause more damage to her than first glance.

Shaking her head, Jane took a few more steps back, barely looking up at her captor. Why had he taken her in the first place? Why not slash her throat or stab her heart and get it over with? Why keep her around and let her get carried away with thinking she'd be able to live here with Jason? She wanted to believe that she had a new friend and home. Was that too much to ask? For someone in her rank, possibly, although she chose to keep holding on to that small sliver of faith. It made her feel safe. Despite what she'd seen over these past several hours, she wanted to stay. She wanted a friend, no matter how hard she had to work for that. She would pull through and prove her worth to Jason. Look at her now. Trying to keep the interest of a serial killer. Her mother had been right after all, now hadn't she?

Jane was knocked out of her thoughts by Jason who was nudging her towards the side of the cabin. Her eyes and ears picked up on so much. That woman from earlier had disappeared and by the looks of things, they were going to the woods for a little visit. She was learning quick. Jason was an amazing tracker and who would have ever doubted that? Just look at him and all those skills he had. Letting out a small huff, as she crunched the earth under her very feet, following the directions that Jason was steering her in. He still didn't trust her yet? Why couldn't she get these damn ropes off her wrists already? Tilting her head to one side as they came to a sudden stop, she silently turned and glanced up at Jason. Wondering what was circling around in his mind. Something she'd probably never get an inside scoop about. Before she knew what was happening, she was being shoved behind some trees and Jason was gone from her sight. He certainly wasted no time there.

Great, now her arm was itching like crazy. Making a quick motion in what little effort she could spare, Jane began to hop around a bit, trying and failing to scratch the middle of her arm where it was irritating her. She was wiggling about and attempted to stretch some and scratch away. However, as soon as she came close to doing that very thing, she hit the ground with a airy breath exiting her mouth whilst laying there with her hands out in front of her. Honestly, she looked like an idiot and she prayed no one appeared to see her like this. How embarrassing! Shaking her head, she shuffled her feet, bringing herself up against one of the trees. The trees! She had been a total fool. This whole time she could have scratched her arm against one of the damn trees. Sometimes, she questioned if she really did have any sense. Moving closer to the tree trunk of the nearest tree, she scooted in the earth and finally received her relief of her itching arm. JJ was very content now and knew just what she could do for another annoying itch, if one dared to take place again.

Laying still, the wanted criminal stayed quiet, thinking about the sudden scream she'd just heard that pulled her thoughts out of the gutter. Huh, that was a really wild scream. Tilting her head a bit she waited to hear something else. Jason was probably headed this way if he was staying true to their agreement of her getting to watch. Jane heard the hurried footsteps, heavy breathing and along came those blissful screams.

 _One... two... three._

All of sudden two girls came running through the trees, screaming bloody murder. They were headed directly for her, so without a second thought, she stuck out her legs and down came one, then came the second; she smacked right into the first. She recognized the one from before, but the other not so much. Shaking her head as they tried to scramble to their feet, their expressions vacant in the moonlight. So, she stuck out her foot again, resting her back against the tree. Her smirk forming a little, she found this too good to be true. Then, in came Jason. The machete ready for that wonderful action. His focus was on the two women on the ground, swiping from the right with his weapon of choice. Her eyes drinking in as they cried and screamed some more, blood spraying its way all around, the woman she'd recognized from before finally caught sight of her. She couldn't make out much but something surprised her.

"I know you! I know you! HELP! PLEASE, HELP ME! OH, GOD! NO!"

With that, she drew her last dying breath. Jane was a little unsure about this, the other girl had long been dead before this one, she must admit she enjoyed Jason's torture methods. Staring down at the dead woman who had helplessly called upon her for help, JJ didn't know what to think about anything that just happened. She knew her? How did she know her? She'd never seen that woman in her life. Tilting her head up to look at Jason, Jane gave a frown. Shrugging her shoulders slightly, she slowly started to make her way back up into a standing position, leaning against the tree after she was comfortable again. Jason was covered in blood, a look she was sure was common for him, couldn't disagree with that; it suited him well.

"Was that all of them?" She inquired, her eyes studying the hockey masked killer some more, not caring if he decided to answer her at all. Jane watched as she got a brief nod from Jason, smiling a little, the woman's gaze fell back onto her tied up hands. Her frown returned. Sighing softly to herself, the criminal turned to Jason with a curious look in her eyes. "I'm not a very good person, am I?" She wasn't expecting any sort of acknowledgement from the killer, but his stare that was glued on her made her feel a little better about everything that had just happened not that long ago. "Thanks." Jane smiled genuinely at her new friend. "Oh, yeah. My name's Jane, Jane Jacobs. My friends used to call me JJ, but... I guess that doesn't really matter in this situation, huh?" She giggled a bit, finding humor in the situation she was put in, her new friend wasn't exactly much of a talker, although she was perfectly fine with all that, she could be the same exact way. Without warning, Jason grabbed a hold of the ropes bounding Jane's hands, and with one quick motion he cut her free. Staring down at the uncut ropes at her feet, JJ looked up to Jason with joy. "I won't prove you wrong." She promised, having nothing but one thing on her mind, the other half of the agreement; she got to go through their things.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: Again, I apologize for the wait. Hopefully, this chapter helped with some of those 'waiting issues', if you had any, that is. Anyhow, here's to wishing you enjoyed it. It's a little short... ah, well. Also, don't forget that I am testing these waters, first Friday the 13th fanfiction, so be patient. Any feedback is welcome! I'm going to try and not wait so long to write the next chapter, but I can't make promises, life happens. Thanks so much for the love for the story so far, I really appreciate it. Please, let me know what you think! Be seeing you next time!**


	5. Freedom Feels

_**A/N** **:**_ **I know... long time no see. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ **I do NOT own Friday the 13th, the only thing I own is my character Jane and the other random characters I toss in.**

* * *

It was still dark outside and Jane Jacobs was busying herself away with fascination and admiration for all the goodies she was collecting from the most newest campers' belongings. She couldn't stop that stupid, silly grin that was plastered to her face. Jason, however, was watching her curiously from his spot in the corner of the cabin he'd recently claimed to be his current home, in other words he was keeping his real home secret from the girl until she proved herself worthy of knowing about it, mother disagreed, however. She seemed oddly happy with the little gadgets and gizmos that she was discovering from the bags those bad kids had brought along. Tilting his head to one side, had she not ever seen these things before? It made him slightly wonder about what was in those bags as well, seeing as he'd never really rummaged through his victims' bags. Usually it was just disposing of the bodies and getting rid of the mess they made.

Something about this woman, Jane Jacobs, JJ... She wasn't like the usual bad girls that would dare to show themselves, in more way than one, here at his territory. Mother said she was good girl who'd been framed by bad people and she was here to help him; to be with him in any way he needed. Part of him wanted to let that happen but the more dominant part of him was trying to keep his distance. She was different... whether that was a good thing or not, he'd soon find out. No, he was not questioning his mother, that would be wrong, he just wanted to be sure. Mother could be wrong... alright, very rarely, but it could happen and he was not taking that chance. This woman was so peculiar. Watching her carefully as she pulled out a bunch of more clothes and some odd paint in small looking vial. What was that? Must be one of those bad girls' things. It was a bright color. Bright blue. Jason watched as Jane shoved it into her pocket and started to rummage some more in the bag.

So far, Jane had found a bunch of clothes that she could get a real use out of and some nail polish she could paint her nails with sometime soon. If she was going to live here she was going to have to find some things that she could do to pass the time. It had been such a long time since she'd been able to paint her nails and she wanted to enjoy that luxury again. Smiling to herself as she found quite a few sets of different clothes from both of those girls' bags. JJ could still feel that penetrating gaze staring at the back of her head. Turning to look at Jason, she grinned at him and took the nail polish from her pocket and waved it in front of him. "I think it's pretty." She informed him with a small laugh. "I'm an idiot, yeah, I know. I apologize in advance Jason." She really did mean that and she was looking forward to spending time with him.

She actually appeared to be wanting to be here with him and that made him suspicious, despite what his mother was telling him in his head. This woman he had found in the rain and she had been running from those bad men. It made him curious to know what she had done to make them chase after her like that. Was it really necessary? He'd killed them because mother had said so, but the way she'd looked up at him with such a innocent gaze, it made him feel something different. He had planned to kill her right then and there, angry because of her trespassing, but something about those eyes made him stop. Jason couldn't quite shake it from his mind ever since and that made him perplexed. He didn't think she was an idiot, actually compared to previous people on his land, she was possibly one of the smart ones. This woman knew exactly what to say and what to do to survive and he actually liked that about her. Even the way she didn't seem to make herself comfortable with what was given to her, simply being no one but herself. She was just being her and that was part of the reason he had heard what his mother said to him in that moment. It all made sense.

Watching her quietly, Jason glanced around at the exposed items that lay out all around them in the cabin. He'd brought her what she wanted and now he was surveying her, taking note to what she pulled free from the bags. Personal items, and other things he didn't exactly recognize. She was eyeing each item and placing them in piles of what he guessed would be how the particular item could be used to her advantage. Again, she was smart. Smarter than most of the bad girls he came across. It had been so long since he'd found a girl that had his mother's approval. She was different than the others and intended to be by her side. His mother ordered him to, so he would, but someday he hoped to do so on his own need. She was pretty, he observed. Watching her turned back, a small laugh came from her and he couldn't help his curiosity. Before he had a chance to make a move, she was facing him with some sort of device that caused him to stare from the object to Jane in confusion. What was that thing?

Jane smiled at Jason seeing the confusion in his stare, she snatched the earphones from the bag and plugged it into the music player and turned the volume all the way up so the music was blaring. "See? It's a music player." She explained simply, her eyes locked on to his for a moment before she paused it and moved it aside, continuing her search through the bags. She was so content doing all of this. After everything she'd seen it only made sense that she would be a little crazy if not all the way. JJ thought it best to be in the gray area for now. She'd found a lot of personal items out of what she guessed to be the girls' bags and she was grateful because she would be needing them soon enough. In a way it made her feel relief, so she wouldn't have to wander into town and snag some things. This was even better! Once she grabbed the last piece of clothing from the bags, the redhead sighed with contentment. Look at that, she had a chance of survival here after all.

Slowly standing up from the floor, she turned to look at Jason with a sincere gaze, her eyes shifting from him towards the mess in the floor. "Guess, I'd better find a place for all these things, huh?" Jane questioned, seeing Jason stand up to his full height, walking off in the specific direction of the cabin that told JJ this was where she could put her things in the meantime. Grinning from ear to ear, the woman started to pick up certain stacks of clothes and headed back to where Jason was waiting for her. Nodding her head at Jason she began to organize her new clothes and stick them into certain drawers. It was a good sized cabin so she figured she'd feel right at home with Jason nearby. She'd certainly feel safer knowing Jason was so close to her. For the first time in forever she felt at ease and that was the best feeling in the whole world. Everything was falling into place for her and couldn't be more thankful to Jason. Without him that night there wasn't much telling where she might have ended up.

Once the clothes were put away, she made a motion to the bathroom, which she found easily. She took her supplies and put them where she would find them quickly when needed. Dusting off her hands she walked back into the main part of the cabin, her new treasures scattered around at her feet. It was almost daylight now and she had a feeling this was going to become a new found thing for her. Jane would become more of a night living person than she had ever been before. Walking back to Jason, she set the last remaining items on the bed and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Thank you, Jason. For everything." JJ said, meaning every word of it as she looked at him. Seeing him turn from her and nod, he began to walk away. "Wait!" She called out after the serial killer, "Goodnight, Jason." She offered a smile to him and one of her usual grateful looks to match. He turned his head and looked at her curiously, but then he was already walking off again.

"One tough cookie..." She stated to herself, sitting back down on the bed to play with her new little toys. Sighing softly, she went through the music that was on the music player, not being able to recognize most, only a select few. Then an idea came to mind as she put the items away and laid back on to the bed. She was exhausted and maybe a few hours of sleep and she'd get up and go for a run in the morning. God, it had been so long since she last remembered when she was free to run. Pump up that music player with the few songs she knew, listen to them over and over while she ran through the woods. Oh, yes, this new life was full of promises.

 **XXXXX**

Waking up after having exactly four hours of sleep, Jane was wide awake and feeling energized. What could she say? She just didn't hardly feel much need for sleep at this point in time. Stretching in the bed, she slowly crawled out of it and decided to change her clothes. Looking over her shoulder, she had best check to see if Jason was still on the other side. Walking quietly towards the part of the cabin she'd gone from hours ago, Jason was nowhere to be found and that made her smile in thought. He was probably out on the search for new disturbances. Her hero.

Without wasting much time, JJ got dressed into what she would call "proper running clothes". Looking into the mirror when she was finished, the young woman nodded in approval, plucked the music player from the bed and out of the cabin she went. She couldn't believe how lucky she had become with those people and their bags of gold. Taking in a deep breath as she walked down the steps and headed off in the direction she thought was fit to explore. Touching the ground after making contact with the last step, Jane fiddled with the buttons on the music player and adjusted the earphones over her ears. Clipping it on to her pants, she slowly took a few steps into the woods and began her morning run.

The breeze caused her to sigh in peace as she circled around trees and quickly moved past them, enjoying herself a little too much, Jane smiled widely at her surroundings she moved through. This was perfect! She felt so free. It was almost too amazing to be real. The music pounding in her ears as she circled the outskirts of the cabins whilst making it closer and closer to the entrance of the infamous camp she now called home. Heartbeat picking up the faster she ran, her eyes focused and trained on her exercise, smile never leaving her face for a second.

Another minute of running and she stopped near the entrance to the camp. Breathing heavily, she grinned and spread her arms out as though she could soar through the air. She'd never felt this content and even go as far as to say she was the happiest she'd been in so long. She wanted this. Earning her keep was written in the stars for her, Jane would do whatever it would take to prove her worth here with her new friend Jason. The man with just a small amount of humanity and decency that she was so thrilled about when he showed it to her and to her alone. It made her feel worthy of something and being with him was just the start of a wonderful thing. Biting her bottom lip, she paused the song and looked around her and listened to nature for a few. "Beautiful." She whispered, beginning to wonder where Jason had gone off to. Wiping her sweaty brow, she tightened her ponytail and stretched her legs in the process of her small break.

Could things get any better than this? No wonder Jason spent so long out here. Perfection was clear in the blue sky above and the sun beaming down at her. Opening her eyes, seeing as she'd temporarily forgotten that she'd closed them for a brief song. Liberation. It felt so right and she was right in the bliss of it all. Giving off the strong illusion that nothing could go wrong.

"FREEZE."

Her body tensed and her breathing hitched in her throat, eyes wide with shock. Slowly, she raised her hands up, the action all too familiar to her. JJ stayed still whilst she waited for further instructions. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going back there or to anywhere else. She loved it here; this was her new home. The redhead was trying her hardest to plan a way out of this, but her thoughts were still racing and it was getting harder and harder for her to come up with something.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" So, she'd try a different approach. He snorted and pressed his gun to the back of her head, able to feel the weapon against her.

"You're the one they've been lookin' for." He spat, he wasn't one of them, he was a normal person with a normal title. Maybe she did have a way out of this. "It's more than just me out here lookin' for your ass! You're lucky I don't shoot you right here and now, but there's an award on your head, so it's best to bring you in alive. Get on your knees, sister!" The man hissed, nudging her with the gun as he kicked at the back of her legs, Jane slowly got down on her knees, rolling her eyes at this bastard. "Alright, now hold still..." Wrong move. As soon as she heard the fidgeting behind her, JJ whipped around and she had the gun pointed to his head in a second, getting on her own two feet rather quickly. The man dropped the makeshift bounds to the ground as she smiled sweetly at this idiot. "Now who has the upper hand?" She batted her eyes at him.

"There's more of you, you said?" She inquired, earning a shocked expression on this man's face, this caused Jane to grin, satisfied by her work. Clearly, this man didn't know what he was dealing with, and neither did his friends apparently. This was going to be such fun! "You see, I'm not alone either. Safe to say I definitely have the upper hand here." Then, just like that, his blood splattered right onto her.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _ **:**_ **I just want to apologize. This definitely was brought out for far too long of a wait. Anyhow, I want to thank all the readers and the love shown for this story so far. I promise I will TRY to write the next chapter as soon as I can. I appreciate your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, please! It really helps me out. Next chapter will be coming your way soon. It makes me feel bad for making some of you wait like that. Let's try to avoid that from now on. Anyhow, I hope it was worth it! Until next time!**


	6. Survival

_**A/N** **:**_ **Story has been updated (finally)!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ **I do NOT own Friday the 13th, the only thing I own is my character Jane and the other random characters I toss in.**

* * *

As the warm splash of blood sprayed her, Jane blinked her eyes with a slight gasp; it had caused a whole other reaction from her. She felt giddy, but her wicked smile did not vanish. Her eyes were sparkling as she breathed in and out heavily. What was the kick from the kill? Did Jason ever feel like this? Staring down at the bloody body crumpled around her feet, she gave a gleeful giggle to herself, walking a few steps before turning the body over with her foot. They just never learned. Clucking her tongue in disapproval, her foot pressing hard on his chest. Rolling her eyes, she glanced at the gun in her hands and smiled contently while she contemplated on what to do with the mess she'd made. There were more of them lurking around somewhere, however that didn't really matter to her. After all, she had the best weapon of all. Then a thought came through and she frowned at it. What if Jason wouldn't help her? What if he wanted her dead and he decided to leave her out here to the wolves? Shuddering, JJ crossed her arms over her chest and took a big step forward, dismissing the body which she told herself she'd deal with later.

Where was Jason?

It had been a good amount of time since the last time she saw him. Letting the music player's headphones wrap around her neck as she finally turned off the music and began her journey to find that burly killer. Her eyes widened at the sudden shock of hearing guns going off, Jane picked up her speed and rushed in the direction of the gunfire. Those bastards didn't know who they were dealing with. As she ran her hands turned to fists as she ran even faster in hopes of getting there in time to put an end to this utter bullshit. Sure, she'd killed and escaped, but she had reasons for her actions. Unfortunately, those would never be seen as sane in a court. Clutching onto a tree, inhaling and exhaling deep breath after deep breath. The sound of something slicing through the air before a sharp scream of pain as another voice chimed in defense, it sounded like there may be two or three of them beyond the tree she was holding onto. Her body trembled as she forced her steps and rushed again towards the opening where she was correct. Jason had a couple dead bodies at his feet whilst he ripped machete free from one man's gut and stood his stance as the other shot at him.

Jane gasped gently as she took in the scene. Jason was not phased by these feeble attempts to kill him. She felt heat sting up into her cheeks as well as other regions of her body, he was so magnificent. Unstoppable. Powerful. And quite passionate of his kills, if she might add. It was clear she was insane, but she wondered why she was being drawn to Jason like a magnet. She could be predicting it all wrong, but there was no way either of them could deny the other. Soulmates. Her heartbeat thumped loudly against her chest as she looked at the severed head rolling across ground. She stepped over the bodies and edged her way close to Jason. His chest was moving up and down in his moment. Staring at him with her hands being held up to prove she meant no harm. That victory smile of hers brighter than ever before. This was so perfect. Maybe she was right. Her eyes staring into his own stare, before she noticed the blood dripping from his weapon and she cautiously stepped closer to him.

Her hands still raised up while she gave one of her more gentle looks, a look of concern yet somehow relieved of safety. Without giving it another thought, she wrapped her arms around the serial killer, but quickly she pulled away and jumped back some steps in case he tried to lash out at her. That was the last thing she wanted. His gaze narrowed in on her and he raised that machete high above and Jane flinched ever so slightly, but the blow never came. Lowering her hands to her sides, she met his intense gaze once more, her smile still present.

"Thank you." She spoke gratefully, her own labored breathing beginning to slow. If it hadn't been for him there would have been no way that she'd be able to hold her own, or so she told herself. "Is that... all of them?" Jane finally managed to choke out, her fingers curling at her sides as she watched Jason for any sort of emotion. His massive chest had slowed quite dramatically and that told her he was coming off of whatever high he had been on. After a minute Jason nodded and then turned his back on JJ and headed off in the direction from which he came. "Wait!" Jane called after him, running to keep up with his retreating form. "Did I do something wrong, Jason?" She asked at long last, this caused him to stop in his tracks and slowly turn to look at her. There was, what felt to be, a long moment exchanged between them. At long last, Jason shook his head at her.

Giving a sigh of relief, Jane stood by as the mysterious killer stalked off further into the woods. JJ bit her lip in thought as she stared after him. "Gotta crack that shell of his wide open." She murmured, smiling thoughtfully as she decided to head back to the cabin.

 **XXXXX**

So, those men were after her, huh? Not anymore. At least, for right now. She knew that there was no telling how many more would come for her. Eventually, they would take Jason down somehow, that was a possibility that she never wanted to face. Jane knew that this was going to be hard and she wanted nothing more than to be at least friends with Jason. Right now he looked more like her protector, considering how he'd take care of those bastards back there. He was something else and she wanted to experience everything with him in her new life. But that was going to get tremendously hard if the outsiders kept trying to get her. Huffing with her arms crossing, she stared at the cabin door with uncertainty. This was the safest she had felt in a very long time and she intended to keep a steel grip on it. This was her second chance! No way would she give that up.

She earned it. That was the final say. Fighting a bit longer for what she deserved, she could handle that. Secretly, she hoped she wasn't seen as a thorn in Jason's side with all these people after her. Then she reminded herself of the thrill that this man had for the kill; the very same response that she had, just a bit differently. He looked at it as punishing. She looked at it like that sometimes, but mostly it was because of survival. Keep breathing and make it another day. It was a live or die world out there and she wanted to stay living for as long as she could. No one would take that motive from her, she wouldn't let them take anything else from her. Never again.

Opening the cabin door, she went to her part of the cabin and set the music player on the dresser, her eyes capturing a hold of her blood splattered clothes and face. She wondered if she should clean up or stay dirty. Maybe a shower? She believed that she had seen the showering areas not too far from here. A sudden idea came to her mind as she chewed her bottom lip. Grabbing a few things she had taken from the victims from the night before, Jane made her lonely walk to the showers.

 **XXXXX**

As she made it to her destination, she looked around at her surroundings and wondered if it was safe, but she quickly made up her mind. Very carefully she began to strip and placed her sweat and blood stained clothes off to the side and stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down her body. She raked her hands through her red hair and scrubbed at her face, the blood coloring the water red while she kept steady in her absentmindedness. This was brilliant. The feeling of calling this place home, she was completely happy with the fate that had brought her all the way here. And she wasn't alone. Never. Being with Jason was indescribable. He was beautiful. In every way. To her she would never be good enough for him, despite how much she wanted to try to be. Even be considered a friend of his, probably the only one, that was enough for her. All she wanted in this life was some accomplishment in her final days. Although, most would call her crazy at the things she claimed to be accomplishments. She couldn't help herself, that was just how her brain worked, there was no shame. Besides it was all she knew.

Jane had scrubbed enough of her face and body with the brush, while she blindly reached out to turn the water off. Eyes alive with energy that she wasn't even questioning why she had. Wrapping the towel around herself, drying off as she grabbed for new change of clothes and began to dress right then and there. Not a single care if anyone noticed. It wasn't exactly a new thing to her, being naked around prying eyes and dressing hurriedly in the process. Where she had been, this was a literal paradise. Smiling sweetly as she finished getting dressed, she began to run her fingers through her dripping hair, using the towel to dry it with all the while she began to head back to her cabin. She wondered if Jason would be waiting for her upon her return, or if he had other plans. Either way, she'd give him his space, despite how much it made her a little sad to be left alone. But that just made her much more selfish in her needs.

 **XXXXX**

Upon arriving to the cabin, she noticed the door had been cracked and her eyes grew curious and suspicious. Pressing against the door, she walked on inside, only to come to abrupt stop. Her dirty clothes that had been in her arms, fell to the wooden floor as she stared with an expression most incredulous. This couldn't be happening. There on the bed was a man with a set of handcuffs twirling on his fingers as his sinister grin took her off guard. This was the man that was in charge of her arrest in the first place. Head Detective Herlton.

"You're a tough gal to find in these parts." He informed her, his smile growing wider by her expression. "What's the matter Jacobs? Thought you'd seen the last of me, did ya? Everyone's searching for you." Herlton laughed when she didn't answer. "Shouldn't be surprised that you're still doing the quiet bit. How's that working out for ya?" Oh, he was enjoying this too much. "Seems you've been quite the busy woman lately, all those bodies out there. You didn't do that all by yourself I know. This place is surrounded. So don't even try it. You're under arrest. Again."

Jane was unsure how to go about this. She'd just made sure that this wouldn't be taken from her, but now it was hanging by a thread. With the detective here, it was probably all over and she felt helpless. He'd always been a weakness with her. The things he had done to her trial, it just made her feel all sorts of bubbling emotions. She didn't know how to react and she immediately shut down. Her panicking thoughts of Jason and where he was raced through her mind. What the fuck now? She was totally screwed as this detective advanced on her with the cuffs. Not giving a split second thought to it, Jane gave a quick forced kick to his legs and he tried to hold himself up, but the element of surprise had been too much. Good move. Then she bolted out of the cabin and ran straight into the woods in hopes of teaming up with Jason in time. They were going to have to fight. The fight for survival.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _ **:**_ **Have I grabbed your attention? Good. I hope you guys liked that little bit. Had to add that little twist. In case you haven't already guessed the good stuff is just coming up so stay tuned! I'll try to have the next, hopefully exciting, new chapter out soon. Again, thanks so much for the love of this story, let me know that you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review! You guys are great! See ya next time!**


	7. Fighting Back

**_A/N_** _ **:**_ **Not even going to explain my lame excuse. That said, please enjoy this chapter as an official apology.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ **I do NOT own Friday the 13** **th** **, the only thing I own is my character Jane and the other random characters I toss in.**

* * *

Her legs were growing tired as she continued to run through and around the trees of the camp, Jane was looking around frantically, it seemed she had been running for a long time and it was starting to get to her. Still, she had to keep going. Jane needed to find Jason! The guns had sounded off the second she split from the cabin and she was wanting nothing more than to get out of this mess, her heart was pounding and her adrenaline which was coursing throughout her very being was mind boggling. Mind was racing and her thoughts were becoming tangled up, becoming harder to decide on what was real and what wasn't. That wicked man back there would stop at nothing to bring her in... dead or alive. If she hadn't made that life changing decision when it came to escaping her terrible fate. No! She couldn't afford to think like that, especially now of all times. Hearing a snap of a twig not too far in the distance, Jane inhaled a sharp breath and took what strength she had to run towards it. No doubt that this place was surrounded, but maybe not all the way out here yet.

As she came closer to where she swore the sound had come off from, Jane stopped running and supported her back against one of the bigger trees she was surrounded by. Inhaling and exhaling heavily, trying to quiet and calm herself, hoping she'd come across her target on her mind. He was ruthless, unstoppable when he put his mind to something, and Jason wasn't exactly one to just die and move on. Oh, no, he came back with a vengeance. Where was he? Surely she would have come across him by now, right? Clutching at her heart, Jane was suddenly grabbed from behind, one hand covering her mouth as her arms were pinned to her back. Whoever had a hold on her was enough to make her flinch from their strength they were applying to her mouth and wrists. Something about this made a firecracker explode in her mind as she didn't mind to be so forced into this certain someone's grip. She was seriously so fucked up in the head it wasn't even funny. She could bite their hand if she wanted, but she knew better than to try that, they'd fight back. Stopping her struggling, she tried to turn her head in the direction she knew her captor's face would be.

That was when she caught a sideways glance at the hockey mask; Jason! Jane couldn't stop the smile that was tugging at her lips, covered behind his massive hand over her mouth. After a minute, the serial killer slowly removed his hand from Jane's mouth and he looked at her intensely, almost as though he were waiting for her to do something punishable. Her smile was still present as she made a small wiggle of her hands which were stuck in Jason's other hand. Carefully, he released her wrists form his hold and looked her straight in the eye, causing a chill to go straight through her. For a moment, Jane almost forgot they had others hunting them. Biting her lip, she rubbed at her slightly aching wrists, still meeting his steady, hard gaze. Something in those eyes made her want more, to just get under his skin, to see what really made him tick. However, now was not the time. It was clear what they were going to have to do here. Take them all out. No matter the cost.

"Jason?" Jane called his name softly, her voice still sounding new to the air. She had just started speaking not that long ago. "Herlton." She spoke her one worded answer to him, earning a turn and dark stare from the tall, burly male in front of her. "Herlton is the name of the man who is after me. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. Unfortunately, I have to rely on you to help with this mess I've created." She said with a soft sigh, "So, will you... help me, Jason?" Jane asked quietly, looking up at him with a curious expression overtaking her expression. It grew silent in between them before she heard a heavy snort come from Jason, her eyes holding a certain sparkle as she smiled happily up at the murderer that she had grown so fond over in such a small time. Even if he did try to turn on her, Jane was pretty sure she'd be all right with that. "Thank you, Jason." She whispered, able to pick up on the sounds of the other officers coming towards them. If she could get ahead of them and trip one of them, she could arm herself. There was no way she'd be able to take them on with just her bare hands. She needed a weapon for defense.

Looking up at Jason again, she made a motion with her index finger and began to form her body up against another tree, conforming to it with little problem. Jason obviously picked up on her gesture, because he was gone from sight in an instant. Now they wait, wait for the prey to walk right into their trap.

"Jacobs! Come out now and we won't hurt you!" One of the morons drawled out, inching closer to where she was located, secretly hidden behind the tree. It was the perfect place to be. Her heartbeat was dancing up now as he came closer and closer, her eyes glistening as she waited patiently for her next victim. "Jacobs!" He yelled, "I know you're out here..." He mumbled the last part, but Jane could hear it very well, just a few more inches. He walked right past her, back facing her, that was when she made her move. Grabbing the male by the back of his neck, she took the advantage and bashed his face mercilessly into one of the tree trunks, his cry like music to her ears. "Looks like you found me. Now what?" She purred right into his ear, reaching into his holster and snatching up his gun. "You're gonna wish you would have stayed out of this." Jane said lowly, watching the officer on the ground cradling his wound on his head. Kicking at his exposed throat, she added pressure on his throat, his small gasps for air only made her grin at him. This was too good to be true. She was finally going to take them all down. If they wanted her, well come and try to take her. Jane was a fighter and she was going to prove it.

Knowing that her next move was risky, Jane didn't care, she wanted to make this man who came after her suffer. She shot off the gun at one of legs, his gasping cry becoming gurgling noises, seeing as his air wasn't making it's way through his throat any longer. "So, Herlton wants to take me down, huh? Let's see if this first batch can take us on." She said with a small laugh emitting from her lips. Then she pressed the gun to the officer's head and the last shot rang out as he lay there, lifeless. Her eyes narrowed in at his own dead stare, darting off from his corpse as she began to crisscross through the trees, wanting to lure them all further into the cover of the woods. Her eyes were shining almost as she looked over shoulders to hear one of the others yell out that the officer she'd just murdered was known as Giles and he was clearly dead now. They were always throwing the blame on her. Assuming that her and Jason distancing themselves and spreading out around the woods, they could fight off as many of them as they could and murder them in cold blood. That was the best part, you know.

The hurrying footsteps over the earth made way to her ears, Jane waited until they were exposed in front of her, that was when she noticed that not only one, but two of those stupid people were walking right past her without a single clue of where she was. Shooting off another round, she got one on his knees and the other was turned around, facing her. "If looks could kill." Jane said, tossing a punch straight into the male's right cheek, his other hand had grabbed a hold of his weapon and due to his stumble from her punch, it swiped through the air with his hand still attached. The gunshot chimed through the air, resulting in him swinging the handle smacking Jane straight into her left side, the blow catching her off guard momentarily. In a heap of trouble, she was pinned to the ground with the officer still on top of her, her struggling loudly heard. "Not so tough now, are you, bitch?" He spat down at her, pinning her wrists above her head, his body almost crushing into her.

Jane kicked up the best she could and she got her wish, the officer above her keeling over as she used the chance and scrambled to get to her feet, her gun aimed against his head. "Try me." She spat just as hatefully out as he had earlier right back at him. However, what happened next had shocked her, she'd forgotten about the other officer she had shot in the knee, so his choke hold forced her onto the ground. Her eyes were shut tightly as she struggled about, trying to get free, her legs involuntarily moving under her as she fumed with fury. Damn! His hold was too strong, fueled with vengeance from the shot to his knee she'd given him. "You're coming with us." The one she'd aimed her gun at a minute ago said, after regaining his composure. She was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness. Jane knew she was going to have to do something and fast or else she was going to get the 'special treatment' from Herlton. These bastards were fucking with the wrong woman. She was trying to be made into a fool and she was going to have who knows how many charges pressed against her after this, if she were to be brought back to that son of a bitch. "Hey, would you look at that? She's actually slipping out of it, Glenn." The increasingly obnoxious one said, earning a laugh from the one that was keeping her struggling body defenseless. "Tough bitch isn't tough now, Rob." Glenn sneered.

Just as she was about to lose it, in came a sweep of something; a clean cut. Glenn's head was cut clean off of his body. Jane broke free from his dead fingers and was hunched over on her knees and hands, trying to breath in sweet oxygen. She was too busy to notice the look of horror that overcame Rob's face as he realized what was happening. His lungs had just gathered enough air to try to yell for help, but the machete dug straight through his throat, twisting and turning as his bloodied body fell to the ground. Jane was still trying to breathe when she was jerked off the ground, a strong arm around her body as she was pulled into the darkness of the woods. Their cover being the trees and whatnot. Jason. He had literally came at the right time. If he hadn't come to her rescue right then, she would have been taken away from this freedom she'd worked so hard to come across. Breathing in steadily, she was pressed against the trunk of a tree, her eyes coming back to focus on the hockey masked killer standing in front of her. "Thank you." She whispered, taking in the sight of the blood dripping off of his weapon.

This was turning into one hell of a night. And, unfortunately, they had some ways to go before this was finished. But despite it all, she was grateful to the serial killer she was slowly coming to understand. Those fools were going to come closing in on them soon for the finale, and Jane was more than ready for them now.

* * *

 ** _A/N : _Hopefully that was an enjoyable read! Send in your reviews, I'd love to hear your input. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Exhaustion

**_A/N_** _ **:**_ **My apologies mean nothing. (I am sorry for the delay, though.) Here is another chapter. Enjoy.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ **I do NOT own Friday the 13** **th** **, the only thing I own is my character Jane and the other random characters I toss in.**

* * *

" _Janey?"_

" _Janey."_

" _Where is my little Jaybird?"_

" _There's my JJ!"_

The oxygen filled her lungs once more as she regained her breathing to a normal rate. Jane's eyes darted in the direction of where she heard distant yells. They were on the move again, in a game they knew would only end in bloodshed, preferably the people who were after her. Biting her bottom lip, she shifted her gaze back onto where Jason had just been standing, but he was gone. This was her signal to blend in with the woods and work with what she had. If she had been any sort of sane person she wouldn't be embracing her madness with pure joy and going on her little hunt. Good thing she didn't give a single fuck what anyone thought. For once, in a long time, Jane was calling the shots in her life. It was something she hadn't felt in ages. Like a tall, refreshing glass of water after a longing thirst. Looking down at the mutilated bodies not too far from her, Jane shot off in between the trees, avoiding poking branches as she dove behind a cluster of trees.

Yes, this was the perfect hiding place. The flashlights were jumping from one place in the woods to another, completely unstable. This meant one thing; they didn't have a clue where she was, or Jason for that matter. More than likely they would be locating her before him. She had to be slick. Keep covered until she saw fit, then she would pounce like the wild animal she was quickly becoming. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she calmed her breathing and Jane was shutting her eyes to listen to her surroundings. Her hands laced on her knees as she concentrated with what effort she could muster.

"Jacobs!" Herlton called, still blind to what he was about to stumble upon.

"Come out, come out wherever you ar-! Holy fuck!" The other officer began to taunt, but, alas, they found what she was hoping they would eventually come across. A vicious smile tugging at her lips as she sunk lower, gradually turning around to peer around a tree, squinting in the dark environment. Her body tensed as she caught a glimpse of Herlton, he was silencing his partner with his finger, making a motion for, what she assumed to be, more officers to circle them in. There would be no way out of this now. Every one of these assholes were going to have to die. If she wanted her freedom, which Jane did more than anything, this was just how it was going to have to be. But, she could live with that. It was a very good thing she wasn't afraid to let her insanity take over.

Running a hand through her red hair, she quickly conformed back to the cluster of trees the instant she noticed Herlton look her way. Maybe it was adrenaline, the idea of getting into it face to face with Herlton that made her want to attack in that second. No, she needed to plan this out. One thing was for certain, Herlton was hers to finish. He wasn't so tough in her eyes now. Jane almost felt invincible. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing almost hitched in her throat.

 _Almost there. Just a step or two more..._

Jane was just waiting for the precise movement in her sight and then she would take them down. The other unknown officer wouldn't take too much of her time to slice and dice. An easy kill for sure. Herlton, though, he would be a bit tougher to take. He certainly had fight in him. Crouching down in her position, her fingers sinking into the earth. Brown eyes shut as she listened all around, counting down to the exact moment when she'd end this. At least momentarily. The others would fall like dominoes.

 _Snap!_

There was her chance! Jane's eyes shot open, springing to life, gaining easy access to the closest prey to her left. The mystery officer who was about to meet his cold end. She took the advantage and swiftly kicked him in knee. He wasn't even prepared enough for attack. Tumbling down, down, down he went after losing his footing. Snatching his gun straight into her grip, she used the split seconds to shoot the idiot in the same knee she'd previously kicked, his cry of pain sweet songs in her ear. Then she shot one to the chest and then straight into the head. As soon as she swung her head in the direction of Herlton, he had his gun pointed at her as she had her newly found one trained on him. The detective's eyes widened just slightly as his grip remained steady and straight on her. This was it. Jane might have just died right then so she could die ever so happily. Just the thought of killing this bastard was enough to make her all giddy. Maybe she'd go dancing, though she doubted that Jason wouldn't approve of such stupid actions after a hunt. Then again, Jane couldn't help herself, she was a whirlwind of thoughts. She needed to try brush them away, though. Now was the time to finish the job. Who knows maybe Jason was taking the others out at this very moment.

Then she heard it. The beautiful stream of screams echoing off in the distance. Jason had just answered her questions all at once.

Those dark eyes had been burning holes into Herlton's own fierce gaze the entire length of the screaming. It was almost like a rhythm. A beat of their guns aimed at each other. Her wicked grin returning as she stared the man, who was responsible for her imprisonment, his own deadly gaze narrowing in at her head.

"All I have to do is shoot you, Jane." Herlton said, "It'll be quick, but you deserve so much more suffering than a quick death. I should make you pay for every wretched thing you've done. If you weren't a killer before, you certainly are now. What would your mother say?"

" _There's my JJ!"_

"Mother?" The word rang out as Jane heard her mother's sweet voice in her head at the very mention of her from Herlton's clever mouth. Her eyes softened as she tried to shake the memory of her game that her mother used to play with her all the time. Just for a split second Jane's grip shook on the gun, and Herlton took one small step forward.

"Yes, mother. You remember her, don't you?" He was closing in on her and Jane's concentration was wavering in a crumble. NO. She had to kill him! She had to make it all stop! This was the key! She couldn't fail that easily! Not like this. She wasn't going to let him take her again. Not when she was so close. Timing it all perfectly, Herlton lost his footing and Jane shot him in the chest. Then the right shoulder, finally shooting him straight in the throat. The blood turning to ink in the darkness as he laid crumpled at her feet. Gurgles filled the air as blood spewed from his lips. The light dying in his eyes as Jane carefully sunk down to the ground.

To her surprise she had been trembling and tears were running down her cheeks. "See you in hell." She granted him a few simple words as he gurgled some more and finally he was dead. Gone. As simple as a shot to the throat. "Fucking bastard!" She shrieked suddenly, pushing the gun from her hand toward the ground she was curling up on. Her body was a little distance from the corpse. Jane smacked his chest several times before she shoved his body some ways from her with her feet. To no avail. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed in the small silence next to the dead body of Herlton. Her knees curled up to her chest again as the tears kept falling. God, she really wanted this night to end. This had to be the end.

In spite of it all, Jane was finding herself wanting nothing but one person to comfort her; Jason. He had to be out here somewhere, right? All she needed to do was find him. Crawling to a tree for support, Jane pulled her trembling body up from the ground, wiping harshly at her tears that kept coming. Her silent sobs could be seen as her body shook from the amount of pain she was taking in. Brushing the ends of her red hair behind her ear whilst she took a few unsteady steps in the direction she was blindly believing Jason would be in these woods.

Thankfully, she had yet to come across anyone unwanted, yet also no sign of the serial killer she had her mind on. As she neared the edge of the woods, Jane felt so exhausted and slumped to the earthy ground. Her sobs had stopped and only a small tear rolled down her cheek, which she carefully wiped at. Her stare was blank as she stared ahead at nothing in particular. Maybe it was time to sleep. One might not wish to do such a thing after what had just gone down, but Jane was not like most people. Here was as good a spot as any. The redhead's eyes instinctively shut as she let her head rest onto a trunk of a nearby tree. For once she felt as though her body was finding peace; she also hoped the same for her mind, too.

Jane fell asleep in the midst of everything and in came Jason. He had been watching from the shadows of his hiding place in the woods. The girl was asleep. His mother was nagging at him to bring her to their special cabin and let her rest there. This was no place for a lady to sleep. He didn't want to upset mother, did he? Of course not. He wanted to make her happy. So, if that meant he had to bring Jane to the special cabin, then that was what he would do. This whole time he had been doing nothing but making mother happy. She wanted him to slaughter all of those bad people who were after Jane, so he did just that. Yet here he was taking in the innocence of the sleeping, tear stained girl. She looked exhausted, as mother had informed him, so to please mother, as always, Jason would pick the girl up and bring her to the cabin. Maybe then he could get some answers without having to express how much he wanted to know through any other form.

Without giving it much thought, he'd deal with the bodies later, Jason picked the redhead up in one scoop. What shocked him was the fact she actually snuggled her face into chest. Mother said it was an action of gratitude that she was doing without knowing and she was just showing how much she enjoyed being near him. That was something Jason thought he would never see ever again. Mother's words were still as reassuring as ever; why question it. Adjusting Jane so she was up more towards his shoulders, Jason began to walk in the direction he knew would lead to the special cabin. Whatever was happening, he didn't know, but mother assured him it was a good thing.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _ **:**_ **Okay, so I am doing different things with this story all the time. So, if you're still out there reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter and send in your reviews! You seriously make my day with the positive and encouraging feedback. Let me know what you think. Stay tuned for more chapters to come your way. As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
